The Wicked Path She Walked
by Anastasia The Goddess of Drama
Summary: The moment she stared into those memorizing eyes she knew that they were destined to be together. What she did not know was all the misery and heartbreak that Delphini would bring her. A Collection of One-shots and drabbles about Dominique Weasley and Delphini Riddle.
1. What I Should Have Seen

**Gobstone Club for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Prompts**

 **Gobstone: Green Gobstone- Mourning**

 **Accuracy: (character) Dominique Weasley**

 **Power: (words) signs**

 **Technique: (dialogue) "you're breaking my heart"**

 **Word Count: 1,070**

* * *

The signs were right there and yet, Dominique ignored it. She ignored it and allowed herself to be distracted in those mesmerizing blue-gray eyes. She allowed the kisses to make her lightheaded and the touches to send shivers down her spine. She allowed her words to woo her and leave her on a loop. Dominique didn't see what eoneonce else saw or rather what everybody pushed Delphini to be. Delphini couldn't be what she always wanted to be, a Dragonologist. The Slytherin had shared the same love for as Dominique's uncle Charlie had. When Delphini had the courage to come over the Weasley's Household, Dominique often found her talking to her uncle asking about his job and what dragons he accounted.

Delphini liked living on the edge. It's the reason why she joined the Dueling Club even though everybody whispered about _that Lestrange girl_ and most either gave up before the duel ever happened or threw such vicious spells at her, that the professor had to sometimes intervene. She played Quidditch even though Dominique begged her not to; it wasn't a secret that students from different houses hated Delphini's guts. While they only known that she was a Lestrange, Delphini's appearance gave away who her mother was. Bellatrix Lestrange had killed and torture millions of people, personally affecting Dominique's family, the Longbottoms', and the Tonks. If Victoire Weasley didn't like someone then most of all the girls' that wanted to be friends with her didn't like that person either, and since it was no secret that Delphini and Victoire couldn't stand the sight of each other.

It seemed to be a theme that ran in Hogwarts. A Slytherin and A Gryffindor bumping heads for everyone to see, it started with the Founders themselves then to Arthur Weasley and Lucius Malfoy then to James Potter and Severus Snape then Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy and now to Dominique's girlfriend, Delphini Lestrange, and Dominique's sister, Victoire Weasley. Delphini had few allies here and there and most definitely in Dominique but with most of the school having animosity towards Delphini, who could really blame the way she turned out?

Dominique should have noticed immediately when Delphini had stopped talking about being a Dragonologist all at once. One day, she was giving Dominique facts about dragons no matter how boring they were and then the next she stopped, Dominique could barely get a sound out of Delphi to talk about the blasted things. Then their late night 'studying' came to a halt, Delphi had stopped coming to the Hufflepuff Common Room and wouldn't tell Dominique if it was alright to study in the Slytherin Common Room.

What finally raised Dominique's alarms from slight worrying to full-blown concern was when Delphini coming distant, blatantly ignoring her, and spending too much of her time in the Restriction Area of the Library. Dominique had waited a week or two, hopefully, for Delphini revert into her usual self but when that didn't happened, Dominique wrote her a letter and demanded that Delphini meet with at once.

She hadn't expected the Slytherin to answer but to her surprise she did with a single word:

 _Where?_

Dominique gave her the time and place, and there was where she sat. On one of the comfortable couches of Hufflepuff near the dying fireplace. She tapped her foot rhythmically against the carpeted floor, wondering what had happened with Del. What had happened in the month to make her change? They had just come back from Winter Break, so maybe something happened at home. Dominique knew how cruel Delphini's caretaker, Euphemia Rowle, was and maybe the old lady pushed her too far this break and she was merely looking for ways to make her pay.

If that was the case then she had to talk Del out of it, even though she couldn't stand the lady herself.

The Hufflepuff's portrait creak opened, snapping Dominique out her thoughts and making her look up at the open space. Delphini had stepped in very slowly, looking over her shoulder and up at the staircase that led to the dormitories before she entered and made her way towards Dominique. She surprised the Hufflepuff girl by pulling her into a deep kiss, describing emotions that Dominique identified as desperation, regret, remorse, and guilt. It left her breathless and she pulled on Delphini's tie so they were even closer together. She kissed her back twice as hard hoping that her kiss conveyed love and support.

Delphini pulled away gasping, resting her forehead against Dominique's as she stared deeply into her eyes. There was nothing but the crackling of fire and their haggardly breathing and thumbing hearts.

"I'm sorry," Delphini said her voice hoarse. "I'm so very sorry."

She turned her attention towards Dominique's neck, kissing and nipping at it before her lips trailed up to her jaw doing the same thing and trailing her lips down to Dominique's freckled shoulder.

"What have you done?" Dominique choked, her mind torn between lust and terror.

Delphini ignored her, her focus on Dominique's weakness that left her trembling in the knees and stole her breathe and made her moan recklessly. Her hand trailed up Dominique's thigh and she allowed it as she was repeated over and over:

 _What have you done? What have you done?_

This wasn't how she managed her first time with Delphini to be like. She had thought and hoped it to be romantic, imitate not this, this feeling of desperation and remorse as if this was the last time she would ever see Delphi again. And as they laid there, Delphi's head on Dominique's chest as she stared at the embers of the dying fire and Dominique stare up at the ceiling.

It was silent, left for Delphini to tell her what she had done or what she was doing but she didn't. Delphini didn't say a word and instead opt to running her finger up and down Dominique's freckled arm. Tears formed suddenly in Dominique's eyes and she took a shaky breathe.

"You're breaking my heart," the words came out choked and broken.

Delphini let out an ugly sob and placed her head on Dominique's shoulder, tears spilling down Dom's neck.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

The words, _What have you done_ , were stuck in Dom's throat and she wonder for days until three years later her answer came with Delphini's picture was on the Daily Prophet.


	2. What A Cruel World

**Written** **the Romace Awareness Challenge on** **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Prompts:**

 **Write about someone casting a spell (or getting a spell cast) to find their soulmate.**

(Object) quill (Event) Yule Ball

(Event) Yule Ball

 **Word Count: 958**

* * *

The quill rested on the parchment for a moment before she started to scribble down the steps to finding your Soulmate. At first, she had no interested in finding out such a foolish thing, Soulmates didn't exist and even if they did, she had no use for them. That was until Dominique Weasley came into her life by walking into her empty compartment. Dominique had been the first to stay in the compartment rather than leave like most students at Hogwarts did once they realized who she was.

Delphini Lestrange, daughter of Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange, Death Eaters, Voldemort's most devoted followers.

She had at least thought that the girl would talk about all the evil that her parents had done, more particularly her mother, but the girl stayed and instead talk to her about other things. Dominique wanted to be in Hufflepuff even though most of her family was Gryffindors and Victoire had teased her for wanting to be in it but she had rather stay true to herself than follow the footsteps of her family, that alone impressed Delphini and that was the start of their friendship.

She was the first person that Delphini talked to in her three years in Hogwarts, she was already the outcast of the school because of her heritage and if that wasn't enough then her obvious hate for Victoire made things intolerable for her. But with Dominique, it made things a little bit easier and Delphini wouldn't be afraid to admit that she was smitten by the Hufflepuff Weasley.

Now with Delphini sixth year and Dominique in third, and Yule's Ball underway, she briefly wondered if maybe . . . just maybe that Dominique was her soulmate. Dominique got her better than any person; there were times where they would have conversations by merely staring at each other. For the first time in years, Delphini had somebody that she could depend on it and felt great.

Delphini wrote down the steps on how to cast the spell: you had to move your wand in a heart and yank it towards you as you said the spell, an invisible red string would appear in front of the castor and all they had to do was follow it. She took her spell to a quiet place and started to say the spell.

" _Animamate,_ " Delphini uttered the spell and did the incarnation.

Sure enough a red string appeared, it was wrapped around Delphini's waist and she felt the pull almost immediately. She followed the string up some stairs and down others until she came face to face with the Hufflepuff's Portrait. Her eyes widen hopefully as the string disappeared to the other side. She beamed; she just knew that Dominique was her soulmate! She just knew it.

The next day, as the girls were studying in the library, Delphini was gathering courage to ask Dominique to the Yule Ball. Now that it was certain that they were soulmates, it meant that Dominique would agree right away because soulmates were supposed to be forever. Or at least that's what Delphi had hoped.

"Hey Dominique," Delphi said.

"Hm?" Dominique said, looking up from her book.

"The Yule Ball is in two weeks and I was wonder if you wanted to be my date?"

Dominique blinked and looked at Delphi in shock, which made the older girl's stomach drop.

"You're asking _me_ to the ball?" Dom asked.

"Yes, I am," Delphi said, hoping that she was the image of cool, calm, and collective.

There was a moment of silence and Delphini feared that Dominique would say no or worse tell her she was too late and somebody had already asked her but she was surprised as Dominique threw her arms around her neck and hugged her.

"Of course, I'll go with you!" Dominique squealed.

The librarian immediately hushed her and the Hufflepuff blushed and bit her lower lip. "I can't believe you're asking _me._ "

"Who else would I ask out?" Delphi asked, relieved at the outcome.

"Somebody isn't as plain as me."

Delphini rolled her eyes and kissed Dominique's forehead. "You're not plain, in fact you're gorgeous."

Dominique blushed. "That isn't true."

"It is," Delphini protested. "You're the most gorgeous girl that I've ever laid eyes on and I'm glad that I have the privilege to be your date at the ball."

 _I'm glad that I'm your soulmate too._ Delphini thought.

But she would tell her just yet, she would tell Dominique at the ball that they were soulmates and it would be every bit of romantic and magical.

Delphini looked at her outfit and appearance one more time before she pleased with it. The front pieces of her hair were pinned back and came down her back like waves. Her dress was an ombre green glitter dress.

She walked out of her dormitory and out of the common room and headed to the Great Hall. Delphini stopped at the front of the door and casted the spell again. It wrapped around her waist and led her to Dominique. She could already picture it, at the end of her string would be Dominique and she would smile at her and bring her into a kiss and whisper in her ear.

"I'm soulmate."

Then everything would fall in line.

But at the end of her string wasn't the redheaded Hufflepuff that she had fallen for her. Her string had led her to a blue-haired Hufflepuff who was talking to Victoire Weasley, who had stopped and stared at her. Delphini's heart dropped even farther as Teddy Lupin turned around to face her.

"Hello Delphi."


	3. My Name Written on Your Wrist

**Written** **the Romance Awareness Challenge for** **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Prompts:**

(Word) Rare

 **Word Count: 1, 551**

* * *

 _Dominique Weasley._

It was written elegantly around her right wrist, the loop of the _D_ and the curve of the _W_ made Delphi trace a finger them. She counted her lucky stars to have both the first and last name of her soulmate at this time of age. The time on the back of her left hand had a timer: _13:45:9:35:09._ She had seen others before her struggle to figure out who their soulmates with just their first names run against the clock as it _tick-tocked_ on by. There had been a few rare cases like her own, where the first and last name were stamped on their right wrist written all pretty like and very easy to access to, now with the internet and all.

She turned her attention back to her laptop and her finger hovered over her pad, indecisiveness lingered in the back of mind. The moment her timer and soulmate's name appeared she had been saving up as much money as she could to fly over to London. The plane was pricey, a nice hotel was pricey, and Delphi simply didn't have the funds to take care of both. The money that she had saved up in the past year was barely enough to afford the plane!

She had thirteen months, 45 days, nine hours, thirty-five minutes and now 4 seconds before the inevitable happened and they both suffered a slow death. There was no pressure at all as she clicked out of the plane tickets and she opted to go back to the girl's Facebook page. Delphi took in the strawberry blond hair and the freckles and the blue eyes and her bright smile that made her smile too. Dominique came from a big family and a model as a mother and a banker as a father; she had an older sister that had found her soulmate, who happened to be her childhood best friend, another rarity; and a brother that was too young to have a timer and name of his soulmate.

A hand went through her black hair and she held it up in the air as her other hand moved the mouse towards the Send Friend Request. Thankfully the profile was often used sometimes to share memes and those test to describe your personality. Her own page was lacked activity and there were a few pictures of herself here and there, every two months or so. Her profile picture was of her holding out her phone looking very serious at the camera, her hair all to one side, wearing a white tank top, and a barely visible bracelet over her soulmate's name.

She leaned back in her chair as she pondered if she should take another picture with Dominique's name written on her wrist before she thought better of it.

One step at the time.

* * *

Dominique flopped onto her bed and turned on her back as she reached for her phone and took it off its charger. She powered it on and watched as it took its long process of turning on before her lock screen pop up with her, Victoire, and Louis all mush together with the biggest smiles on their faces. She smiled softly at the picture as she put in her password and immediately checked her social media accounts.

The moment she had gotten her soulmate's name: _Delphini_ and her timer, she spent most of her time searching for her. There hadn't been awaken hour before today where Dominique wasn't on her computer or phone searching for her soulmate. Surprisingly there were a lot of Delphinis in the world and each picture she seen didn't scream soulmate and when she decided to push her luck, each girl said that Dominique wasn't written on her wrist.

Finally, her family had enough of her obsessing and Victoire had promptly removed the phone out of her hand as her dad and brother took the computer out of her room. She protested loudly and pointed out that she needed to find her soulmate or else but they had counterclaimed that she had thirteen months to look, one day off wasn't going to hurt. So they took her out, they went shopping, watched a movie, and ate out. Dominique grudgingly admitted that she had a great time but she proudly pointed out that nine hours of her timer were gone. Victoire rolled her eyes and handed her phone but to Dominique's horror, it had died so she had to charge it. While it charged, she decided to have family game night with them and forgot about her phone for another two hours.

She checked Instagram first then Twitter, Tumblr, Snap chat, and she finally came to Facebook. Dominique had a few notifications from her friends and extended family and her mother tagging her in the many pictures that they took. She had four messages that she guesses were from her friends and Lucy, who refused to get another social media other than Facebook. The friend request had one icon and Dominique felt her heart jump in her throat. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a second before she opened them and clicked on it.

 _Delphini Riddle sent you a friend request._

Her eyes widen and Dominique let out a scream of excitement. She covered her mouth with her hand as she stared at it for a moment not quite believing her eyes. Just as she was going to click accept, her door opened with a bang and she jumped at the sound. Her father and mother were staring at her with concern and she smiled sheepishly at them.

"Are you okay?" Her mother asked.

"We heard you scream," her dad said.

"Uh, yeah, It's just my soulmate just sent me a friend request," Dominique said as she showed them her phone.

Her father slumped against the doorway relieved that there was nothing wrong with his daughter as her mother squealed herself and hurried to the side of the bed.

"Who is she?" Her mother asked.

"Delphini Riddle," Dominique said, as she accepted the friend request and click on the girl's profile.

She was gorgeous and Dominique felt her mouth go dry. "Oh, how is this fair? She's too beautiful!"

"You're beautiful too, sweetie," her mom said, as she kissed Dominique's forehead.

"Inbox her," Her dad suggested it.

Dominique numbly allowed her dad's suggestion and went on messenger.

Dominique: _Hello._

Three dots appeared.

Delphini: _Hi_

Dominique: _If you don't mind me asking. . ._

Dominique: _Are you my soulmate?_

Delphini: _Unless there's another Dominique Weasley out there, then yes._

Dominique blinked and turned to her mother. "She has both my first and last name!"

"Ask for a picture," Her mom said.

Dominique: _Can I have a picture._

They waited for what seemed like forever before Delphini sent a picture. Sure enough, there right on her right wrist was Dominique Weasley. She and her mother squealed as she started typing.

Dominique: _Omg this is great :D!_

Delphini: :)

Dominique: _We should meet up right away! Where do you live?_

Three dots appeared before disappearing a minute or two passed before three dots appeared again. Dominique frowned slightly wondering what was wrong.

Delphini: _About that, I live in the States._

"She's an American," her mother noted.

"How are we supposed to meet now?" Dominique sulked

Her mother and father exchanged looks before her dad started talking.

"Tell her that we'll cover the expenses for her to come over."

Dominique: _My parents said that they will pay for the expenses._

Delphini: _Tell them not to worry about that with my next paycheck I'll be able to get a plane ticket._

"Hm. . .I like her already," her dad joked, as he read the last message.

"Dad!" Dominique scoffed, turning to hit him.

Delphini: _but. . . I won't be able to afford to stay at a hotel or anything like that._

"Stay in a hotel?" Her mother said, she was already shaking her head. "We have plenty of room, tell her she can stay here and just tell us when she's flying over.

Dominique: _My mom absolutely refuses you to stay at a hotel anyway, we have plenty room at my house, you can stay here._

Delphini: _Are you sure?_

Dominique: _Positive._

Delphini: _Alright, I'll let you know when I'm flying over._

Dominique: _Great!_

* * *

Two weeks later, Delphini stepped off of the plane and walked around the airport. She had a duffle bag on her shoulder and a suitcase rolling behind her as she searched for strawberry blonde hair in a sea of people.

"Delphi!"

The dark-haired girl turned her head to the sound of her name and a smile graced her lips as she saw Dominique hopping up and down waving at her, behind her was her family, her older sister rolling her eyes. She walked over to her and as she pulled the girl into a hug, their timers went off blinking and chiming in harmony. The airport was too loud for anybody else to hear it but they didn't mind.


End file.
